


Welcome to the Masquerade

by BlackValentine, Hauk



Category: The League Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackValentine/pseuds/BlackValentine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauk/pseuds/Hauk
Summary: There's a mole in the Sentella helping the League in their attempt to capture them. But who...?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Welcome to the Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> The League series and all of its characters belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon/McQueen. The story idea was collaborated with Hauk, and the writing belongs to my crazy brain.

“Nyk! Hard left!”

Nykyrian growled at Syn’s voice in his ear and turned sharply to the left, ignoring the protests of the others at the back of the ship. A League ship narrowly missed colliding with them, which gave Nyk just a few seconds to turn away before it recovered and came after them again. They’d lost one already thanks to Darling’s excellent aim with the blasters, but there were still another four after them, and they were relentless bastards.

“Coming up behind us again.” 

“Aw, and here I was hoping they’d just give up and leave us alone.”

“Darling! Hauk!” Syn snapped. “Less bickering, more firing.”

“Someone’s grumpy.” 

“Not like we can’t shoot and bicker at the same time. Sheesh.”

But they did fall quiet again as they shot at the League ships behind them, knowing the doctor’s frustration had nothing to do with their bickering and everything to do with the chaos they’d been dealing with the past few months. It was nothing new for the League to be after them, but lately their ships seemed to be appearing more and more often in places they shouldn’t have been. Hell, they’d even showed up at Syn’s house, a safe place the bastards never should have been able to find. Even Nyk’s planet wasn’t safe anymore, and they still had no idea why. The only thing they could imagine - which none of them wanted to think of - was that they had a mole somewhere… someone feeding the League information and coordinates. 

But who?

And why?

“Coming up on the right.”

Nyk turned sharply to the left again at the voice in his ear - Hauk this time - and watched the League ship slide past them. 

“Why aren’t they shooting at us?” Darling asked as the ship turned and joined the pack again. The League ships had shot at them a few times in the beginning, just enough to damage the ship and piss Nyk off, but not enough to take them down. “If they wanted us dead, they could easily shoot us down.”

“Ha. You underestimate Nyk’s flying skills.” Hauk chuckled. “They wouldn’t get enough hits in to take this baby down.”

“Or maybe they don’t want us dead.”

They fell quiet at the dull voice that floated from a dark corner of the ship where Nero sat nursing a migraine. He’d used too much power keeping them hidden just to get to the ship earlier following a chase and blaster battle on Nyk’s home planet, and the misery was evident in his voice.

But he was right. They were all worth more alive than dead, mostly because the dead couldn’t scream in agony while being tortured. 

Syn shuddered a little at the thought and cleared his throat.

“Let’s just get them off our tail, yeah?”

“Nah, we thought we’d invite them for tea.” Hauk snarked.

“Just shoot them down…”

Minutes passed like hours as Nyk flew through the dark nothing of space, swerving to avoid the seemingly suicidal League ships while Darling and Hauk worked to shoot them down, but nothing seemed to be working. Even wormholes proved useless as the enemy ships followed them right through, almost as if following a beacon to their ship.

“These minsid giakon are starting to really piss me off.” Hauk growled after nearly a half hour of silence. “And we’re about to be out of charge.”

Silence met his observation, and Syn glanced at Nykyrian, wondering what was going through the assassin’s head. Nyk didn’t give up easily, but they were starting to run out of options.

“Kip?”  
Silence still. Syn stared another moment before turning back to look out at the inky darkness of space again. Days worth of minutes passed before anyone spoke again, and when they did, Syn cursed in response.

“Coming up fast behind us!” 

“And they’re done playing around!”

Suddenly the ship lurched to the side, swiped by one of the enemy ships, and bounced off another on their other side. Nyk tried to correct it to get away, but before he could even out again another ship lowered in front of them, effectively blocking them in except for straight up or down. Normally his ship could handle straight down, but it was hurting now from the blasts and sideswipes, and he wasn’t sure it would handle it right now without plummeting them into… well… nothingness. 

“Kip?” Syn’s calm voice was worried as he looked to his friend, but Nykyrian still didn’t respond… Not even when one of the ships collided with their side again, effectively attaching itself to them. Syn cursed and got up from his seat, but stopped when a cold voice ordered him to stay. 

Nyk stood from his seat and repeated the order as he stared at the doctor, who stared back at him in frustrated confusion. Cries came from Darling and Hauk as the side door of the ship was seared open, allowing the League soldiers to invade in force. They grabbed their own blasters, but had barely fired off a shot before Darling fell to the floor, stunned by one of the soldiers. Hauk got in a few shots before he went down as well, and Nero managed to kill one of his own before they stunned him into unconsciousness. 

Syn started towards his friends, but stopped in his tracks at the cold feeling of a blaster against his temple.

“Excellent job, Nemesis.” 

Syn frowned at the soldier who stepped towards them and turned his head enough to see Nyk nod his head in response.

“...Nyk?” 

“You owe me for damages to my ship.” Nykyrian growled at the soldier, who chuckled in response.

“We’ll leave you to finish with him while we load the others.”

Nyk nodded once more and the soldier stepped away, following the others who were dragging Hauk, Nero, and Darling off to their own ship. 

“What the krik is going on?!” Syn demanded. “Tell me, dammit!”

“I wish I could say I’m sorry, Sheridan.” Nykyrian said, his voice cold and quiet as he clicked his blaster to stun.

“...but I’m not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry :) Hope you enjoyed it! Toss a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
